Multi-Fractured: ODST and Fallout combined!
by DB117
Summary: ODST Svaski, is teleported into the world of fallout 4. She's trying to find her way home, while her team mates are trying to find her. Rated MATURE. SO MUCH CURSING. (MAYBE SOME ROMANCE) (I DUNNO)


INTRO TO MULTI-FRACTURED LISTEN AS YOU READ

/watch/?v=-WWjwsCCOFM

-

"Take Cover!" Yelled a Odst Soldier, as a loud explosion sounded from the Berth just ahead of the soldier. Explosions from left and right erupted, and banshee's flew over head as another yell was heard. "Echo, Team Bravo! Do you Copy!? We are Surrounded by those fuck faces Brutes!" Another ODST covered in Scars was yelling into his headset as his team mates covered him. "SVASKI! Where the FUCK are you!?" Another ODST soldier hollered. Running footsteps could be heard, as a ODST Veteran appeared from the smoke, the soldier was covered in close combat armor, Their visor was Purple, as a light scanned the enemies that where closing in on the soldier's comrades. The ODST was known as Svaski Echo, a Soldier moving from ODST to Spartan, through the spartan program. She just needed to do one more mission, and she could go into the full training of the spartan Comp. The Figure grabbed their Shotgun from behind them, and reloaded it, as the Odst shoulder charged a brute, as she'd blow the brute's head clean off, Spinning around, She'd Dodged an incoming hammer aimed for her, only to double tap the brute, With a small clearing, She'd jump over the broken Bridge, and Slide next to Ryan, who was still yelling for a bombing coordinates.

"Where the fuck where you?" Another Soldier hissed at her, from her right. He had a Skull symbol on his chest, and the Letters D. Svaski's helmet turned slightly as a rather calm voice replied. "I found ourselves some Back up." Dimitri cursed and looked over his shoulder, as more brutes and elites were incoming. "Where the fuck is it then?" Svaski smirked behind her visor, as she'd count it down slowly. The air around them went quiet, as an Elite appeared behind them, above them on a railing. Dimitri, Ryan and Svaski all looked up, as Her comrades shouted Elite. A large Tank Bullet slammed into the Elite, as smoke was cleared from the left, as Two Scorpion Tanks rolled in, Marines and Odst on the sides, as soldiers ran in, yelling orders, as Assault rifles and Tank Shells landed on enemies. A Odst ran towards the three crouched soldiers, before saluting. "Svaski, This is Charlie Bravo. Nice to see you all in one fucking piece. Let us take care of this trash." The male was grinning behind his visor, as he'd yelled toward his comrade, who was driving the tank. A spartan. Master Chief to be exact. The Spartan Tank ran over enemies and bones could be heard cracking. Svaski grasped Ryan's shoulder and tugged him with Dimitri to start

moving with the convoy. The Loud explosions did nothing to hinder, the incoming forces of covenant. Banshee's flew down to destroy those pesky tanks, But Svaski wasn't going to have it. She'd yelled to Chief's tank to look up to a banshee, as she'd Climb the Tank, her hands grasping the Barrel as she'd Swing up and run her ass off towards the incoming banshee. Dimitri smacked Ryan's shoulder, to get his attention. "Watch this shit!" Ryan looked up in time, to see Svaski, jumped on the wing of the Banshee, as she'd Hitch hike, before Opening the hatchet, and Killing the elite. She'd Shout for Chief to get in, as the spartan got out, his powerful jump, giving him advance movement to drive the banshee, as she'd land back on the ground, before she'd crouch, panting. Ryan's eyes widened, as he'd looked at his partner. "What the fuck? where she'd have the body strength for that?" Another ODST ran past them before slowing down, as he'd laugh. "Don't you know? She's been having some augmentations done to her, She's the first ODST spartan to get augmentation done, before going into spartan Comp." Dimitri grinned as he'd smack Ryan's back. "He means she can do some amazing bullshit at times."

Svaski was panting, as sweat pooled down her forehead. It was true, she had gotten augmentations done to her, but mostly her eyes and some of her bones had been done. She still didn't have the Strength nor the Energy for long hauls. As she got her energy back, she'd hear a static in her ear, putting her gloved thumbs on her helmet she'd looked around. "What?" She'd murmured loud enough, as she continued to hear static. "What the hell?" Her eyes looked around before she spotted a wraith. She'd turn and run toward the tanks as she'd waved her arms about. "WRAITHS!"

Chief turned his banshee and went around slaughtering everything around the wraiths, that came in contact, Svaski slid behind a tank, as Marines shot towards the new incoming Wave. "We got fucking wraiths incoming. We need to flank, the tanks can take the heat." She'd grasp The Odst known as Kyle, who looked at her nodding. "Alright, you heard her. My explosive expert could probably set those wraith's to blow sky high. But I'm going to need time for him to set himself up." The large ODST radioed in Chief, as he'd shouted towards his Marines and Soldiers. "Chief, we need at least five Minutes for Grant to put those explosives in place, can you hold on to that position?" Chief responded with an affirmative, as Svaski got to work, as she'd grab a energy sword from a Dead Elite, and ran towards the incoming elites, and brutes. Ryan took out his Assault rifle, and flanked from the west, Dimitri stayed next to Grant as he started with his explosives, the soldier was calm, as he'd start to talk to Dimitri.

"you know, I was born in this city, I went to high school here too." Dimitri looked back and fourth, as he watched his comrades fight. "The city always looked calm at night, no matter what happened early that day." Dimitri spotted a few jackals, and shot them before they got too close. "Hurry it up." He'd hiss, as Grant fused and put together a few C4 Bombs. "You cant rush perfection. you need to be calm, stroke her, love her." Svaski slammed into an elite, and sliced the alien's arms off, as she'd spin around, and grasped a broken car door, to shield herself from incoming grunts and their weapons, She'd run across the battlefield, and Body slammed into a brute, slicing his neck, and then shoving the car door against another elite.

Chief Shot a wraith down, before jumping out of the plane, as it dove into another Wraith, Four more to go. He ran with Svaski, and Shotgunned a few enemies, When She went in, he was behind her, and Slit throats, Body slammed elites, Threw grenades. Marines started to go down, but ODST soldiers kept their lines, as they'd shoot their specialized weapons at the incoming forces.

Kyle yelled over his shoulder at Grant. "You ALMOST doNE!?" Grant growled behind his helmet, as he'd stand up before giving him a thumbs up. "Alright, you fucking twats, come after us. Everyone Flank to the left and right, Tanks move back, let them follow us!" Kyle yelled, as Marines and Odst soldiers started retreating. out of the two tanks, one remained, and it was smoking, as it started to retreat. Ryan was running flank, as marines to his sides went down, He wasn't green, but he wasn't as experienced at his commander. Svaski and Chief split up, as she'd run after Ryan, yelling. "You fucking MORON, RUN!" She'd High tailed it out of there, as she'd Grasped Ryan's shoulder pads and dragged him, Chief kept on shooting, drawing them closer to the line of explosives.

Once the Four Wraith's crossed a Line, a brute looked down to see dots on the ground. Without further a due, a line of explosions sounded as the buildings to the sides collapsed on the Line of incoming forces. Stupid on their counter part. But Svaski had bigger problems, She was dragging Ryan through a narrow hallway of collapsing walls. "Fuck Fuck FUCK FUCK" She'd Muttered, as Ryan ran ahead of her, before looking behind his shoulder. "DONT LOOK AT ME MORON, RUN YOUR ASS!" She'd yell, command, Ordered. The Male picked up the pace, as the two ODST soldiers ran through the narrow hallway, as a Bright light appeared, Svaski thinking it was an explosion, Body slammed Ryan out of the hallway into the arms of their comrades, as she only saw white.

"Commander?! Echo!?" Ryan turned around, eyes widening, Kyle turned and saw the Dust build up. "SVASKI?!" Dimitri ran through the lines of marines and soldiers, as he'd push past Ryan, his gloved hands grasping boulders as he'd shout behind his shoulder. "Help you Fucking Twats!"

Once you reach the Line, change tune to this song.

/watch/?v=Wt9x1AzHciw

Year: 2287

A loud sound echoed through the world of Fallout. People who heard it, looked around confused. But the sound happened again, as this time, something came with it. A Green light exploded into the sky, Civilians thought it was the institute, other's unknown. A body fell from the skies, as the black figure seemed to be unconscious. The world is an apocalypse and a wasteland of nothing but Killing monsters.

Eyes fluttering behind a purple visor opened slightly, before gasping could be heard. The black figure that seem to be falling to their death, looked around, before grasping their backpack on their back. She always brought it, in case for emergencies. The Female fell, tumbling as she saw the ground, panting behind her visor, she'd press the lever on her back, as a Black Camouflaged Parachute opened suddenly, as she was thrown back up into the air. But she was coming down to fast, as she'd gasp and shout as her body fell like a rock into a few trees, their branches stabbing her parachute, and into her armor, scratching already damaged pads and her helmet. She slowed enough that the descent to the ground would not hurt her, but not enough to slam into the ground and hit a large boulder on her way down, and falling Knocked out on the ground.

Her helmet had a large crack, and her visor was scratched, Her shoulder pads had scratches, and her parachute laid on a few trees tattered and destroyed. All around her, the forest seem to calm around it's new intruder, as radiation of the world took place.

Inside the females helmet, she had short black Hair, spiky enough to be considered allowed within the UNSC. As she slept, knocked out, the color seemed to be sucked out of her hair strands, as radiation took place, white soon becoming her new dye, as her eyes moved behind her closed eyelids, changing colors as well.

The forest seemed to keep their branches closed around this new arrival, the world not knowing of her arrival as of yet.

-Chapter One-


End file.
